Truth or Dare
by Pinklover95
Summary: Another Truth or Dare (sorry about the last one) It will last, I promise you!
1. Truth or Dare intro :)

Hello everybody, Pinklover95 here! Now, sorry for deleting the other truth or dare, I was having MAJOR problems with it. But now, Truth or Dare has now returned, featuring new characters.

Freddy

Bonnie

Chica

Foxy

Goldie (Golden Freddy)

Mike Schmidt

Frederick (Toy Freddy)

Bon bon (Toy Bonnie)

Chicadee (Toy Chica)

Mangle

BB (Balloon Boy)

Marionette

Jeremy Fitzgerald

Fritz Smith

Phone Guy

Vincent (Purple Guy)

Springtrap

Nightmare Freddy

Nightmare Bonnie

Nightmare Chica

Nightmare Foxy

Nightmare Fredbear

Nightmare

(And yes) The cupcakes

We also have a few OCs joining us...

Fang

Elizabeth

Belle

Springshine

Eliza

Elijah

And if you want any of your OCs to join this Truth or Dare, p!ease let me now in the reviews. Thanks!


	2. Dares :)

Welcome back everybody to truth or dare! ~Elizabeth

Not this again... ~Freddy

Yes, you shall suffer once more! Now, on with the first Dare ~Elizabeth

*groans* ~Everybody

From agarfinkel,

Everyone- watch the YouTube videos "Cheesy Death" and "Freddy Head" and state your opinions about them.

Yay, videos! ~Everybody

~~1:46 minutes later~~

... ~Everybody

Well, it was, WEIRD I guess... ~Elizabeth

*sniff* Why did he hit me with a pizza! ~Freddy

What did Freddy do to deserve to be hit with a pizza slice? ~Bonnie

He deserved to be stuffed with pizza! Ye don't throw pizza in people's faces! ~Foxy

He REALLY must've liked pizza... Jeez... ~Chica

Meh ~Goldie

OK, onwards to the next video! ~Elizabeth

~~3:05 minutes later~~

㈴8 ~BB

What just happened... ~Bon Bon

Uh... ~Chicadee

*laughing his head off* ~Foxy

*gulps* ~Security guards

OK, until next time everybody, see ya! ~Elizabeth


	3. Questions :3

Hello everybody, and welcome back to Truth or Dare! Today we have a few questions that were asked by friends of Pinklover95 ~Elizabeth

Why would they ask her questions? They should know about us! ~Freddy

It's complicated, but let us move on with the questions! ~Elizabeth

from Talisha,

How do you walk around during the night time?

Theres nobody to watch us besides the security guards, and plus they let us roam freely duringthe night time, so our survos wouldn't break from staying on stage too much. ~Freddy

Moving on to the next question... ~Elizabeth

From Ema,

Can you resist... DEZ NUTS!?

*face palm* ~Freddy

DEZ NUTS! ~Bonnie

*is confused* ~Foxy/Goldie/Chica

What do kids see these days... ~Frederick

XD ~Bon bon

Um... ~Chicadee

What... ~Mangle

*looking at each other* ~BB/Marionette

What the hell... ~Springtrap

DEZ NUTS! ~Nightmare animatronics

*facepalm* ~Security Guards

Anyway.. For the final question! ~Elizabeth

From Samantha,

Hey security guards, what's nine plus ten!?

*sighs, mumbles* twenty one.. ~Security guards

OOOHHHH ~Animatronics

*face palm* ~Security guards


	4. Dares 2 :)

Hello everybody, and welcome back to Truth or Dare! Today, we have two more dares asked by agarfinkel ~Elizabeth

He's a really nice guy! ~Freddy

Anyway, onwards to the dares! ~Elizabeth

From agarfinkel

Dares:

1\. Everyone- watch the "Five Nights at Freddy's Yo Mama Jokes" Video and state your reactions of each segment.  
2\. Mike Schmidt- throw a slice of pizza at Freddy's face

~~About 31 seconds later~~

How could she not have fitted into that costume!? ~Freddy

Hey, I'm not that fat! ~Chica

~~About 34 seconds later~~

*huddled together, shivering with fear* ~Freddy/Bonnie/Chica

*falls apart on the floor* ~Foxy

~~About 28 seconds later~~

She must know alot... ~Freddy

Why'd she take the job twice? ~Bonnie

*twitching on the floor* ~Foxy

~~Another 32 seconds later~~

*lying on the floor* ~Freddy/Bonnie

*murmurs* Why is she so short? ~Freddy

~~44 seconds later~~

Meh. ~Freddy

*blushing* ~Foxy

~~25 seconds later~~

*face palm* ~Freddy

... ~Bonnie/Foxy

Why'd she use my costume!? ~Chica

~~30 seconds later~~

Awwwwwwwww ~Freddy/Bonnie/Foxy

*insert kawaii face here* ~Chica

Now for the last Dare! ~Elizabeth

Aw Yeah! *grabs a pizza slice, throws it at Freddys face* ~Mike

You little...! *runs after Mike* ~Foxy

*running down the hallway, laughing* ~Mike

Anyway, that's all we have time for, so see ya! ~Elizabeth


End file.
